


wild winter, warm coffee; mind's gone, do you love me?

by zaynsteenyknees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, cisgirl!Harry, cisgirl!Louis, zayn is still a dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsteenyknees/pseuds/zaynsteenyknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis placed her hand on Harry’s shoulder and smirked, “Because, Harriet, I am special.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wild winter, warm coffee; mind's gone, do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. I've been wanting to write a genderswap for months now, and just have never got around to it. There is literally no need for Harry and Louis to be girls in this, but I am self-indulgent so they are. But yeah this is a short coffee shop au about nervous lesbians, I guess.

Harry sat pressed up against the wall of her booth. Her laptop screen displaying an intimidating blank page. Her coffee grew colder by the second. She knew she had to do something as an attempt to start this paper, so she took a sip of her coffee.

Soon enough the coffee was finished and Harry felt inspired enough to write the heading of her paper. 

"Amorphisims in The Picture of Dorian Gray, sounds like something Zayn would enjoy." 

Harry looked up to be greeted by her favorite waitress, "Oh hey, Lou." She said with a tired smile.

"What's got you so down, Curly?"

Harry nodded at her laptop, and Louis breathed in understanding.

"How about I send Zayn out here with a refill and a banana nut muffin, and if he so happens to see your screen, and just so happens to feel compelled to help you, well where's the harm in that, yeah?"

Harry snorts. "Thanks Lou, but I'm sure Zayn has better things to do than to help me write a paper."

"He really doesn't. He's a loser, trust me." Louis said while ruffling Harry's hair a bit. 

Harry let air release from her nostrils, "Alright, thank you, Louis."

"Anything for you, babe."  

Harry sighed as Louis sauntered away. For months now Harry has been coming into this coffee shop, sitting in the same booth, and only talking to Louis, and she’s made no progress.

The first time Harry came to the coffee shop, it was by accident. It was raining and her Intro to Psychology class did not start for another twenty minutes, so she ducked into the nearest building, and she fell in love.

Well, maybe that’s a little dramatic, but she certainly was blown away by this girl. She was short and curvy, and had messy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes, they really got Harry, they were gorgeous blue, and Harry found herself getting lost in them.

Then Louis spoke, “What can I do you for, mate?” And Harry decided right there, that yes, as dramatic as it was, this was love.

“Lou said you’re having trouble.” Zayn’s voice woke Harry from her daydreams of Louis.

She blinked her eyes a few times trying to focus more on reality than Louis’s bum. “Oh yeah, Dorian Gray and all that.” She said with a laugh.

“Well, I’ll trade you. Laptop for coffee, yeah?” Harry nodded and pulled out the book showing Zayn what she planned on doing.

Fifteen minutes passed and Zayn had outlined a pretty nice essay for Harry, and she was eternally grateful.

“It’s no problem, Harry, really. Lou practically forced me anyways.” At that Harry’s eyes shot wide open, and she began apologizing profusely, “Calm down, I don’t mind. Plus, anything to get away from Louis while you’re here is great.” Harry cocked her head to the side, a loose curl coming between her eyes, obviously confused by Zayn’s comment.

Zayn made his voice go unbelievable high and said, “Oh Harry’s here, Zaynie. Did you see her yet. She looks beautiful. Her legs, Zayn, her legs. Why isn’t--umph”

Louis walked over to Harry’s table just in time apparently. She hit Zayn across the back of his head and said, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Zayn rubbed his aching scalp sheepishly, “Just informing Harriet of someone’s interest in her.”

Louis’s cheeks began blushing, and Harry would have been more inclined to notice if hers weren’t doing the exact same thing.

“Well, that’s nice I guess. I’ll just be going then.” Louis said flustered. It almost shocked Harry, seeing as Louis has never been anything, but quick-witted and cheeky around her.

“I better go clear that up, y’alright, mate?” Zayn asked to a seemingly bewildered Harry.

She just nodded and slipped out a quiet “Yeah, yeah. I better get going anyway.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow, Harry. Good luck on the paper.”

**

Harry was too scared to go back to the coffee shop the next day, or the day after that as a matter of fact, but three days later she sucked it up and entered the coffee shop with trepidation.

For the past few days all Harry could think about was what Zayn had said, and how Louis reacted. For the months Harry had been coming into the coffee shop never had she even humored herself with the idea that Louis could be into her, or girls in general rather. It was tragic, of course, but it helped  Harry keep her head on straight, instead of transforming into a blabbering mess in front of her.

Harry walked over to her booth, refusing to look at the counter to see if Louis has noticed her arrival. She sat for ten minutes before gathering the willpower to go and order.

“Hey,” She said timidly, hoping things wouldn’t be too different between the two.

“Hi, H. Before you order I just want to say, don’t listen to what Zayn said the other day. He just wanted to get back at me for spilling foam all over shoes, none of it was true.”

That broke Harry’s heart a little, well actually a lot, but she stuttered through an acceptance and then ordered. She walked back over to her table and pulled out her phone and mindlessly scrolled through Instagram until Louis came by with her drink.

“Here you go, Curly.” Louis said, as she placed the drink on a table next to a blueberry scone. Harry eyed the pastry in confusion, and Louis noticed. “A peace offering of sorts. You know, to bury the hatchet of awkwardness or something.”

“Lou, you don’t need to do that. It’s not awkward. I swear.”

Louis glanced between Harry and the scone, “Keep the sonce, Harriet.”

Harry let out a burst of laughter, “Well thank you very much, Louise.”

“Hey now, that was uncalled for.”

Harry’s mouth opened and her brows furrowed in confusion, “Why can you call me by my full name, but I can’t call you by yours?”

Louis placed her hand on Harry’s shoulder and smirked, “Because, Harriet, I am special.” Harry just smiled as she walked away.

**

The normal atmosphere surrounded Harry and Louis in the next coming days, and it was as if the Zayn incident never even happened. Which of course was slightly saddening to Harry, but she rationalized that she would rather have Louis as a friend, a casual one at that, than an awkward date and having to find  a new coffee shop on her way to class.

One day Harry walked into the shop a little surprised to see no one at the counter. She leaned over about to yell out to Louis, but then she heard two voices, presumably Zayn and Louis, arguing.

“I just don’t get why you can’t ask her out. You spend everyday whining, ‘Harry this and Harry that. Zaynie, did you see Harry today? How is she even human?’ But you can’t even ask her to get lunch with you.”

Harry was shocked. Apparently Zayn hadn’t been lying the other day. Harry then began to feel guilty for eavesdropping, but all negative thoughts left her mind when Louis began speaking.

“Zayn, she’s straight.” Harry almost wanted to laugh at that, but kept her mouth shut.

“Well for starters, if she were straight she’d have a crush on me-”

“You are so vain!”

“Lou, calm down I’m kidding. But you haven’t even tried to find out if she’s gay or not.”

Harry could almost see Louis huff and cross her arms across her body. “What do you want me to say? Hey, Harry, I’m a little in love with you, but before I make a fool out of myself I need to know, Are you a lesbian?”

“Yes! That is exactly what you do. Lou, you’ll never know unless you ask.”

“And if she’s not? What if she never wants to come in her again because she’s so offended that I thought she could like girls?” Harry frowned at that comment. Hoping that she never gave that vibe off to anyone, especially not to Louis.

“Well, if she thinks like that, she’s not really someone you should want coming around now should you?”

Louis huffed again, and Harry wished she could see her small pink lips purse in aggravation.

As Harry was trapped in though of how cute Louis must look when she’s annoyed the door from the back room opened and Louis came out tying her apron around her waist.

“Oh Harry! I hope you weren’t waiting to long.”

Harry shook her head, before blurting out, “I’m gay.”

The two girls just stared at each other. Harry smacked her hand in front of her mouth, and Louis just burst out laughing.

“Well, I guess someone likes to listen in on other people’s conversations, I see.” Harry tried to backtrack, but to no avail. “It’s alright, Curly. As you heard, I sure as hell wasn’t going to ask.”

Harry just smiled, and said, “So can I take you out to lunch, or do I need to be more creative than that?”

“That’ll work, pick me up here at 12:30, alright?” Harry just nodded with the biggest grin etched across her face.

Zayn walked out of the back room with a self satisfied grin on his face. “See, I told you there was no way she was straight. She didn’t spend nearly enough time gawking at my beautiful features.”

Louis kicked him, but laughed and turned to Harry, “Zayn’s just pretty isn’t he?”

Harry’s smile got even bigger, “Yeah, I think it’s the cheekbones.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to write a part two with the date and lesbian antics you know, so tell me if that's dumb or not, pretty please.


End file.
